El Guerrero de los Mundos
by fenixfuego3000
Summary: Naruto es llevado a otro mundo en donde tendrá que enfrentarse a nuevos enemigos


Vol 1: Un nuevo mundo

Cap 1: El desgarre parte 1

Ya había pasado un año después de la guerra ninja en la que Naruto nuestro héroe había resultado victorioso las cinco naciones ninjas lo reconocían como el ninja más grande de todos los tiempos era instruido por Tsunade para convertirse en su sucesor además de ser asediado por decena de mujeres que le profesaban su amor pero aun con todo eso no parecía ser suficiente para el Uzumaki y es que le faltaba lo más importante de todo el amor de su amada Sakura Haruno.

Aun recordaba ese doloso día hace algunos meses atrás cuando Sakura le confeso que Sasuke le había pedido ser su prometida y ella había aceptado después de ese día nada fue igual Sakura pasaba casi todo el tiempo con el Uchiha esto hacía sentir al joven una soledad como hace mucho tiempo no sentía.

De repente un día fue convocado el antiguo equipo 7 para una última misión.

-¿nos mandó a llamar hokage-sama? – pregunto Kakashi por costumbre

\- verán nos han llegado rumores de la aparición de una persona con ropajes de nubes rojas – dijo seriamente la hokage

\- un miembro de Akatsuki – dijo Naruto

\- eso es imposible todos están muertos – afirmo Sakura

\- si lo mismo opinamos todos los kages sin embargo me han pedido de favor que me asegurara de que solo es un rumor y quieren que mande al mejor ninja para esta importante misión – dijo viendo a Naruto

\- de acuerdo – contesto Naruto sin bacilar

\- entonces vallan a la frontera entre el país del fuego y del viento si encuentran algún Akatsuki elimínenlo – ordeno la hokague

\- hai – contesto el quipo 7 a la vez

En todo el trayecto no hubo más que silencio era como si estuvieran de luto como si supieran lo que se avecinaba Sakura intentaba romperlo pero sus esfuerzos eran inútiles por parte de Sasuke lo entendía esa era su forma de ser al igual que la de Kakashi pero a Naruto lo sentía cada vez más lejos eso la hacía sentir incomoda.

\- bien hemos llegado ¿qué les parece si nos dividimos? – sugirió Kakashi con una sonrisa

\- por mi está bien- dijo Sasuke a lo que siguió la aceptación de los otros dos miembros

\- entonces Naruto y Sakura revisen al norte tu Sasuke sígueme iremos al sur – sentencio Kakashi – nos reuniremos aquí dentro de tres horas – termino

Entonces se separaron para buscar pistas el silencio entre Naruto y Sakura no los abandonaba ella intentando hacerle platica y el cortándola hasta que Sakura harta de la actitud del rubio estallo

-se puede saber que rayos te pasa – dijo encarando al rubio

\- de que hablas – contesto rápidamente

-no te agás sabes a lo que me refiero – le reclamo Sakura – hace meses que no nos vemos y ahora me has estado evitando toda la misión

\- lo estas imaginando – contesto

\- te conozco desde que íbamos a la academia ninja a mi no… - no termino de hablar por que fue silenciada

\- shuu… silencio – dijo Naruto

\- a mí no me calles – le grito entonces Naruto le tapa la boca

\- dije que bajes la voz – le volvió a decir Naruto – escucha

\- cómo va el plan – se escucho

\- tan bien como era de esperarse hemos llamado su atención – contesto el encapuchado –

\- bien ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer atrapa al jinchuriki de kyubi y tráelo – ordeno la sombra – no nos podemos dar el lujo de fallar

-si señor – fue todo lo que contesto el encapuchado

Naruto se acercó para ver quienes hablaban y cuando logro ver la figura de la sombra sus ojos no lo podían creerlo

-no puede ser – se dijo Naruto – él está muerto

-esto tiene que ser una broma – dijo Sakura

-Sakura deja que me encargue de esto – dijo Naruto

-pero…– replico la Kunoichi

\- dije que yo me encargo – le repitió – entonces se fue acercando poco a poco al encapuchado

En eso la sombra desaparece y algo empieza a brillar en uno de los bolsillos de sujeto era una especie de talismán octagonal

-así que ya está aquí – se dijo el encapuchado – porque no sales jinchuriki – grito

\- ¿cómo sabias que estaba aquí? – como sabias que estaba aquí

\- valla así que tu eres el jinchuriki de kyubi – exclamo el encapuchado

\- esto es gracioso lo dices como si nunca hubieses escuchado de mi – dijo de manera divertida – soy Naruto Uzumaki

\- supongo que aquí en tu mundo ese nombre significa algo pero de donde yo vengo no significa nada – entonces se abalanza asía Naruto este apenas podía detener los golpes que el encapuchado le lanzaba

-Naruto que ases libera todo nuestro poder – le dijo Kurama

\- de acuerdo – contesto activando el modo Bijuu – este es el fin – dijo Naruto lanzándole un golpe todo cargado sin embargo el encapuchado detiene su golpe y absorbe parte de los poder de Naruto

\- todo indica que no nos equivocamos con tigo – le dijo el encapuchado a Naruto

-¿a qué te refieres?-pregunto Naruto

\- muy pronto lo sabrás - tomo el talismán que tenía en las manos y lo entierra dentro del cuerpo de Naruto asiéndolo perder su modo Bijuu completamente

-Naruto – grita Sakura apareciendo dentro las sombras tratando de encestarle un golpe

-lo lamento Sakura-sama pero tendré que llevármelo – dijo esquivando su golpe y dándole uno a ella en el estómago esto la ase caerse al suelo – espero que pueda perdonarme

-porque me dijo Sakura-sama – se preguntó Sakura el encapuchado se aleja unos pasos de ella y el espacio se comenzó a partir dejando ver un camino y sin dudarlo el encapuchado entra en aquel camino llevándose a Naruto consigo sin que Sakura pudiera hacer nada

-NARUTOOOO…. – fue todo lo que se escuchó entes de que se cerrara aquel extraño camino


End file.
